The advent of the digital video recorder and multi-tuner television receiver have made available many possibilities to television service providers and viewers alike. In addition, viewers have come to expect flexibility and convenience with respect to facilitating communication and interoperability amongst their television receivers and other ones of the varied electronic devices that they may own.